fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orion Magnus
Orion Magnus is a former Dark Mage and a current member of the Independent Guild Xevon Gear. Having once served as a guild master, Orion ruled over his guild and the entire town it had taken over with an iron fist, after overthrowing the towns mob boss at the time. For years Orion quickly began rising to the Magic Council's list of most wanted criminals through orchestrating numerous crimes throughout several countries and amassing a large following for his guild and organization. Orion was on track to becoming a powerful figure among the underworld of magic until a traumatic event occurred that not only emotionally effected him but also caused him to completely reevaluate his life and the decisions he'd made. Orion left the country to find some new meaning with his live. For two years, Orion traveled alone until he met another former dark mage named Magda Yamanaka and the duo eventually came across Carth Vael who was a former Dark Mage himself. Together the three started the Independent Guild, Xevon Gear as a way to atone for their past crimes and deeds. Appearance Orion is a tall but lean man in his early 30s with short, slightly curly black hair with a few loose curls hanging just above his eyebrows. In battle, Orion typically wears a black and yellow lightly armored combat suit though he does occasionally wear whatever clothes he happens to be wearing at the moment. When not in combat, he dresses in more comfortable clothing in the form of a simple plain t-shirt, regular jeans and shoes though he will sometimes go barefoot in the guild house. Orion's well muscled body is somewhat of a tapestry of his past deeds as numerous scars mark the front and back of his body. His most noticeable scar is the large Personality Orion is a rather jovial man, acting more like a 20-something year old than a well behaved 30 year old man as seen with his guild master. Self described as "that older brother you don't want but secretly enjoy having", Orion is the constant source of laughter in the guild, even getting his rather stoic guild master to occasionally crack a smile. Orion wasn't always a fun-loving young man however, being a rather serious and downright cruel individual when he was younger. Having been praised repeatedly by his parents when younger, Orion developed a severe case of narcissism that further developed into a god complex, believing himself to be above those around him thanks in part to his incredible magical prowess. Because of this, Orion had no problem lording his power and status as a wealthy and well connected man over others. When conducting business as the boss of his own criminal organization, Orion displayed a cruel sense of humor that border-lined on psychotic. Acts such as torturing opposing forces and outright killing someone for disobeying a direct order were the normal for him. Orion most enjoyed laughing at people when he made them "dance", an act he made them do by setting their legs in fire. In spite of those faults, Orion still held a great amount of love for his family, as killing his sister was the main reason for turning his life around. History Orion was born to a family that didn't plan on him being born, having believed his older sister was the last child they could have but they nevertheless showered him with large amounts of love and praise. But the constant praises had a negative affect on Orion who had come to believe he was amazing as his parents said he was. Around the age of 8 when Orion discovered his talent for magic, Orion began terrorizing the magic school he attended, using his newly discovered grasp on magic to bully his classmates into doing what he wanted. Though the magic instructors took notice of this, Orion had already gotten a taste of what it was like being in charge of others and by the time he was 17 he'd already made up his mind to put himself in a position of power. Because of his past of putting himself above his classmates, Orion's instructors kept him from gaining footholds in any leadership positions, sometimes going as far as to prevent him from joining any guilds. Having grown tired of his advancements being stopped, Orion abandoned his hometown and joined up with a Dark Guild notorious for being heavily affiliated with criminal organizations. Finding himself comfortable among Dark Mages, Orion finally got the chance to boss others around and with his formidable talent with magic and a number of schemes, he quickly rose to the rank of S-Class in no fewer than 5 years. During this time Orion had caught the eye of a well known crime organization known as O.W.L who had an interest in both him and the town the Dark Guild was currently stationed in. Approached with the offer of becoming guild master, Orion partnered up with O.W.L and killed the dark guild's guild master at the time and with no one to challenge him, Orion appointed himself as guild master. As part of his agreement with O.W.L, Orion helped expand the organizations influence along with the guild's. Unbeknownst to O.W.L's leader at the time,' '''Orion had been plotting to take his growing empire from underneath him, having already bought out most of his high standing officers through intimidation tactics. By the time he was 25, Orion made his move and overthrew '''O.W.Ls leader and took the organization for himself. Having now accomplished what most had only dreamed of, Orion's thirst for power continued to grow. Having already repelled several Rune Knight assaults, Orion was flying high until his family was finally sent after him by the Magic Council. Outraged at being betrayed by his family, Orion ordered their capture and the death of the Rune Knights. Unfortunately in the ensuing fight Orion accidentally attacked his own sister, resulting in her death. Wracked with guilt, Orion fled the scene and the country, winding up in a relatively unknown mountain range where he spent two years in seclusion dealing with his action. After coming to terms with killing his sister, Orion came to realize the many mistakes he'd made in life and decided on trying to do some good in the world. Knowing the Magic Council would sooner kill him than imprison him, Orion ventured farther away from their reach in an attempt to start his life over. Changing his name, Orion's short term plan was to hope the council would assume he'd simply died somewhere, leaving him in peace. Orion's plan lasted for a couple of months before he encountered former assassin and dark mage, Carth Vael in the nearby town of ???. Though initially wary of each other due to have heard about the others reputation, Orion managed to break through Carth's method of stone walling him. Synopsis Equipment '''Magic Ring:' Magic & Abilities Remarkable Magic Power: 'Gifted with a surprising amount of magic, Orion has magical reserves large enough to rival that of most mages he faces in combat, being on par with that of typical S-Class mages. Because of his large magical power, Orion can continuously dish out rather taxing spells in rapid succession and barely suffer any signs of fatigue. When released, Orion's magical power has caused weaker mages to experience an overwhelming nearly suffocating presence that makes it hard for them to breathe, let alone stand while near him. '''Incredible Strength: '''In terms of physical power, Orion is best described as being a monster with unparalleled power. Not only has Orion created shock waves with his blows but he's also overcome seemingly impenetrable defenses with nothing but his bare hands. Most magical defenses are rendered useless before his fists, prone to shattering like glass in the wake of his blows while the strongest have merely cracked under pressure. Those who have attempted to block direct hits from Orion usually wind up with broken bones in the process while even the sturdiest of mages will still feel some mild damage from his punches. With feats such as knocking the support beam out from beneath a building in two shots, nearly blowing a hole through a man's chest, momentarily holding up the pillar of a one-story building for a short period of time and smashing his way through solid stone are but just a few of the many testaments to his strength that solidified his status in the underworld of magic and in the general knowledge of most mages. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Like his remarkable level of strength, Orion possesses an unnatural level of endurance and durability that equals his level of strength allowing him to withstand the aftereffects of his own hits. Thanks to years of conditioning and constant fighting, Orion's body is capable of lasting well beyond the normal human limits and withstand multiple magical attacks at once, having once withstood a particularly powerful spell that blasted him clear into another building. Despite this, Orion does have a limit to how much punishment he can take having gone on record and said "I start losing wind at about 15 to 1" showing that not only can he possibly take on half the size of a regular guild but he can survive the encounter as well. '''Enhanced Speed: '''When compared to regular humans, Orion is miles above them in terms of speed in and outside of battle capable of outpacing and outmaneuvering any of them with the slightest of ease. When stacked up against other mages, Orion's speed is still rather impressive as on rare occasions he's managed to blitz and overtake several speed-oriented mages by himself, a feat made more impressive when one of the mages specialized in ''Slowing Magic. '' '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Orion's close quarter combat skills are rather simple and straightforward compared to most as he he prefers to smash his way through his opponents defenses with his brute strength. Orion does however have knowledge in other fighting styles such as wrestling, boxing, and even more complicated forms of martial arts like Because of the simplicity of his move-set, Orion's opponents generally have a much easier time reading his movements than they do with his teammates but tend to suffer from 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法 ''Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. * '''Prominence Typhoon: Orion stretches his arms wide open to the sides, from which a spiraling column of fire is released and sent flying towards the enemy. Orion is capable of releasing this column from around his body effectively creating a form of barrier that severely burns anyone caught in it's radius. * Burning Star: 'Engulfing his body in flames, Orion rushes the opponent in a blazing rush before assaulting them with a barrage of blows amplified by the flames, burning them furiously. * '''Heat Dispersion: '''More of a distraction spell than a face-to-face one, Orion lights his hands on fire before releasing the flames as small bolts of fire. * '''Volcanic Explosion: '''Gathering up any sources of heat in the surrounding area, Orion concentrates the converging energy into his fist, more specifically the lower half of his arm. Once enough energy is gathered, Orion thrusts his hand into the ground before him and releases the gathered heat deep beneath it. Once released, the fire violently erupts from underground in a powerful explosion reminiscent of a volcano eruption. * 'Infernal Body: Earth Magic '(土魔法 ''Tsuchi Mahō): When using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth Magicians use their magic to unleash powerful earthen structures, create walls to block opposing spells, and generally use it to enhance their physical attacks—Earth Magic is intricately tied to the caster's physical motions, though a user of Earth Magic is required to remain in motion at nearly all times, only standing still long enough to launch an attack—even though most Earth Magic users are fairly slow, these motions help to retain the Earth Magic user's balance between attack and defense, using strength and defense to become both a shield and spear. * '''Iron Rock Wall (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. ** Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation (連鎖 Rensa): The user creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. * Rumbling Mt. Fuji (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): The user presses both hands together and summons an enormous amount of Magic Power that overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape. * Talus (崖錐 Gaisui): The user surrounds themselves with several rock pillars, protecting them from incoming attacks. * Iron Rock Powder Explosion (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): The user summons five long earth spikes that pierce their opponent from all sides. As the name suggests, Orion is capable of detonating the earth spikes should the opponent avoid being pierced by them. * Platre Sonata (石膏の奏鳴曲, プラトールソナート, Puratōru Sonāto): Orion creates a giant fist from plaster and punches his target with it. * Earth Phasing: A spell that allows the user to merge with, and travel through, solid constructs. This spell can also be used to hide and perform effective sneak attacks, including, but not limited to, assassination. * Earthen Tombstone: 'Slamming his fist into the ground, Orion causes the ground beneath his opponent to split open dropping them into the newly created crevice. Once inside the crevice, Orion drops the surrounding rubble on top of them trapping them beneath a large amount of earth. * 'Ring Magic '(指輪魔法 ''Yubiwa Mahō): It is a type of Magic that allows the caster to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. The rings are meant to enhance the wielder's Magic Power granting them the ability to cast various spells for different purposes; some can be used for everyday use or solely for combat. The properties in each ring are completely varied. In addition, while there are various types of Ring Magic that can be used, some are simply spells without a proper Magic for them to back it up. * 'Flight: '''As the name suggests, Orion gains the ability of flight in a manner similar to how Wind Magic users perform this ability. By supplying his ring with more magic, Orion is capable of reaching speeds that can reach up to Mach 2, allowing him to travel faster than the speed of sound though constantly using this amount of magic puts stress on the ring causing it to eventually break from wear. * '''Teleport: '''Orion teleports either himself or other people to a predetermined location. This spell is mainly used by Orion to quickly make his way back to the guild's home should he end up signi 'Light Magic '(光の魔法, ''Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. * '''Rain of Light: The user moves their hands in various ways, ultimately placing their index and middle fingers on their forehead and sequentially swiping them forward along with their other hand. From both extended palms, the user fires multiple rays of Light Magic towards the target. * Light Barrage: '''Concentrating '''Light Magic '''into his hands, Orion fires the gathered magic in the form of multiple concentrated explosions of light powerful enough to demolish a building. Because of it being a rapid fire spell, Orion is capable of using this a consecutive number of times with ease allowing him to hold back opponents from making further movements. * '''Radiant Beam: '''Gathering surrounding light into his fist, Orion releases the stored light energy as a blinding burst of light that blinds those in the immediate vicinity. Trivia * Orion's appearance is based off of the X-Men character Roberto Da Costa aka Sunspot from '''Marvel Comics. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Independent Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage